oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Ali Rescue
Prince Ali Rescue is a , and one of the first released. It's notable for allowing entry through the / gate without the 10gp fee. Details :Note: An can teleport you to and , which is why it proves extremely useful. A can speed things up also, as it can teleport you to the , north of Al Kharid. Also, by using the , which is in your quest log, you can teleport to then take the boat back to to get to Draynor Village. Walkthrough Setting up (obtaining the required items) Skip this part if you have all the required items. You would ideally start in , where you would buy or withdraw from your the minor related items required. You also need a to mine with, an for , and a though you may find ashes from someone else's fire. If you can't find ashes already, cut a , light the , and then wait for it to burn out while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Alternatively, you can kill an and take the ashes it drops. Bring your if you already have them to save time. You should also withdraw some cash to pay for the required items and toll gate crossings. Buy the at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) s at the on the way out, or take some from the longhall in the for free. At the , you can mine one and one to make a , and pick one bunch of from the nearby bushes, and then go to the sheep pen and shear three sheep. At the , you can mine one . If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the desert area, passing the , down to the palace and begin the quest; then, talk to and then . Here you can pick up the jug of water that spawns in the east room of the palace. Otherwise, take the road south towards . Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a there, or use the Al Kharid forge if you are there. Go to and spin all the wool. Take the jug from the kitchen and fill it with water if you didn't get the jug of water from the palace, then take a pot from the kitchen, and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket with water, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the 's house. Behind his house there is a garden with 12 s. Pick two onions, then back to the road for the grain field and mill to make the . At this point, you should now be carrying: *3 (from shearing sheep and then spinning it at a spinning wheel) * (make or find a fire, once it burns out pick up the ashes, or kill an ) *A or a jug of water ( bought in any , filled at any water source) *A *A (made by smelting and ) * (use with a bucket, or ) *2 s (or ) and 15 *3 s (normal beer, can be bought at the in Port Sarim) *A *1 *A Starting out ''Items required: 3 Balls of wool, rope (unless buying from Ned), 2 onions or yellow dye, 1 redberries, flour, ashes, a bucket of water, soft clay, a bronze bar, onion and 50 coins (unless teleporting).'' You begin your quest in the palace of by talking to (Chancellor) . He will direct you to a shifty looking fellow outside the northern perimeter of the palace, who goes by the name of . Osman will tell you to find and speak to his daughter , who can be found strolling east of just south of the wheat field. Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing, you should see the door to 's house. Ask Ned to make you a wig - get the and wig made from the . Go into the the house just west of Ned's, and ask (the witch) to make you a and a . Dye the wig. Go in to the jail directly east of Draynor as quickly as possible, or attack the guards. This is a , however, so unless you're level 26 or higher, you should not attempt to attack them. A good idea would be to bring food, even though they only hit up to a mere 3 damage. If is not in or around the building, wait a little - she'll respawn. Then, tell her she's famous all over , then ask her about her latest plan, and that she must have been very skillful. Ask her then if she's sure his people won't try and rescue him. Ask her if you can see the key and then if you can hold it for a short amount of time. If you've gotten the soft clay with you, you shall make an imprint in the clay. Go to the bank and get the and 20 and return to Osman so he can make the bronze key. Saving the Prince ''Items required: 3 Beers, rope, a bronze key, a pink skirt, a wig, and skin paste.'' Talk to , she will be happy about the plan and recommend that you talk to the witch for the paste, if you have all the ingredients talk to Leela once again and then head for the jail. Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, (be aware that only normal beer will work) and another, and another. Use the rope on , the key on the cell door, then talk to and he will use the disguise and escape. A message will appear saying that you are now a friend of and you don't have to pay to enter the gate connecting and Al Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't be long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn! Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al Kharid for free, and go and talk to in the Al Kharid palace to claim your reward. :Note: From now on, should you attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way a message appears over a player's head when he/she speaks) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, after which one of the guards will say, "Yes, M'Lady" and attack you; however, you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. Rewards Tips *The s are to players level 52 and lower. It's probably better to enter the compound from the east side, and at lower s, try to find a time when other players are attacking the guards, or go to a busy world where many players would be training there. Be advised that the guards may stop fighting the higher levels to attack other players. As well, to get them out, have them come outside, and go barely inside so that you are inside and they are outside, and close the door. *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - will replace it, at a price. *A way out of to : **Go south to and talk to . **Choose "What is this place?", and then "I am an outlaw". **Refuse to pay the 5-coin fine, twice, and you will be transferred to the "high security" jail south of Port Sarim, pick the lock to the door, and walk out past the sleeping guard. Required for completing * Trivia *When the player ties up during the quest, the chatbox states that they put her in a cupboard. However, there are no cupboards within the building.